1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems input/output subsystems and more particularly to apparatus for controlling the flow of information between a host processor channel and one or more workstations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, when it was desired to have an engineering office environment employing a graphics terminal and an alpha-numeric terminal, it was required that there be two separate display workstations each being connected to an associated control unit having the capability of controlling their respective workstation type.
However, with the development of the IBM 3270 feature for the IBM 5080 graphics system, the need for a separate alpha-numeric workstation such as an IBM 3278 or IBM 3279 terminal was eliminated. The IBM 327X session on the IBM 5080 graphics system was controlled by an IBM 370X Communications controller through a communications line. This configuration, while eliminating one workstation, still required separate controllers for the graphics session and the alpha-numeric session.
In general, the prior art requires a separate real control unit for each session regardless of terminal emulation in a workstation.